1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1950s
1951: 22 Janurary: Mexico is discovered by the United States Internal Security Directorate (ISD) to be conducting espionage in the continental U.S and they issue a protest to the Mexican government. As the spies are employees with the Mexican embassy they are protected from prosecution buy diplomatic immunity and are just deported from the United States. 2 Feburary: The Confederations Maralinga Project is begun to create the worlds 1st atomic bomb, code named Razorback. Dr Lane Wakeman was appointed head of the Project. 15 Feburary: Maralinga Project moved to McDonald Island, an uninhabited island in the Indian Ocean, approximately 4099km south west of Perth for security purposes and the island becomes 1 enormous military base. 1952: 3 Feburary: Franz Josef land is bought off the Soviet Union for £15.6 million 12 March: Angola request membership into the Commonwealth Alliance. 29 March: The Confederation makes an amendment to Proposition 29 to include prisoners of war & certain criminals, no matter what their race, as slaves for the term of their sentence. 22 September: The Commonwealth begin the Odin Project to develop a Commonwealth atomic bomb in Faroe Islands. The project is headed by Dr Richard Sydney. 1954: 22 February: The 22nd amendment is ratified by 2/3rds of states of the United States of America. 21 June: Mexico is once again caught spying on the United States and the U.S. responds by cutting off diplomatic relations with Mexico. 14 August: Mongolia is offered membership in the Confederation, which it willing accepts. 1955: 19 Janurary: After 5 years of talks the countries of: *Mexico *Honduras *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Panama join together in a suprational organisation called the Central American Coalition. All the member state keeps their sovereignty but join together in a political union for mutual defence. 28 Janurary: The Commonwealth Alliance sends a further 2 regiments to Belize to re-enforce the 4 regiments already there in case the newly formed Coalition decides to take the member state by force. 1956: 28 Feburary: Angola is accepted into the Commonwealth Alliance. 13 March: The U.S. Congress abolishes the constitution and replaces it with the Charter of Law and halts the state legislators from passing laws without them first being ratified by both houses of Congress who are now no longer voted in by the people but are appointed by the party from its members. 22 March: Hudson Corporation is founded by Carl Alan Hudson in Miami and they manufacture ships construction firm. 19 June: Coalition scientist and mathematician, Abelardo Sanchez-Perez builds the Aztec 1 supercomputer. 1 September: Coalition oil, based in Guatemala City, is founded to drill for oil in the Coalition. 1958: 27 Feburary: The world is shocked by the detonation of the Razorback Hydrogen bomb at 15:00 hrs local time. 23 March: Cuba, Haiti and the Dominican Republic petition for enterance into the Coalition. 23 June: The US government attempt to merge the police force into the Army, but instead merge them all into 1 national police force and retrain them to become a paramilitary force called the US nation police force. 16 August: Bayerische Flugzeugwerke (Bavarian Aircraft Works) is renamed BF-Messerschmitt AG 1960: 23 March: The Commonwealth Alliance detonates a Hydrogen bomb warhead called Lionheart on Rudolf Island, part of Franz Josef land, completely destroying the island. 25 March: The incident sparks a stern response from the Soviet Union for the detonation so close to their boarders. 18 May: Hudson Corp branch out into transporting freight and operating their own ocean liners 13 June: The M1 computer is built by the Coalition computer scientist Miguel Felipe Zedeillo. 4 July: Homosexuality is decriminalizes in the Commonwealth Alliance.